interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
IR
=ir= * v * pt: v ir (= ir e venir; ir ben; ir al lecto; ir a cavallo) * en: v to go; * ir a (un persona) to suit, be becoming to (someone); * ir e venir to walk up and down * ◊ adir; ambir; circuir; exir; obir; preterir; transir; see also verbal forms va , van , =ira= * sub * ira ???? * pt: n ira * en: n anger, wrath, ire * ◊ irate; irascer =iracunde= * adj =iracundia= * sub =Irak= * sub n pr =irakian= * adj =irakiano= * sub =Iran= * sub n pr * Iran ???? * pt: npr Irão =iranian= * adj * iranian; ???? * pt: sub/adj iraniano/a =iraniano= * sub * Iraq ???? * pt: npr Iraque * iraqui ???? * pt: sub/adj iraquiano/a =irascer= * v * irascer ???? * pt: v irar * en: v to become angry * ◊ irascibile-irascibilitate =irascibile= * adj * irascibile ???? * pt: adj irascível * en: adj irascible =irascibilitate= * sub * irascibilitate ???? * pt: n irascibilidade * en: n irascibility =irate= * adj * irate ???? * pt: adj irado/a * en: adj angry, wrathful, irate =irenic= * adj =irenismo= * sub =iridaceas= * sub pl * iridaceas ???? * pt: n pl [Bot. iridaceas * en: npl Bot. Iridaceae =iridacee= * adj * iridacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. iridáceo/a * en: adj Bot. iridaceous =Iride= * sub n pr =iride= * sub * iride ???? * pt: n íris (1. arco-íris; 2. íris ocular; 3. Bot.; lírio) * en: n Iris (1. rainbow; 2. "iris of the eye"; 3. Bot.; also: orris); * diaphragma iride Photog. iris diaphragm * ◊ iridium; iridacee-iridaceas; iridescer-iridescente-iridescentia * Iride ???? * pt: npr Relig. Íris * en: npr Relig. Iris =iridectomia= * sub =iridescente= * adj * iridescente ???? * pt: adj iridescente * en: 1. ppr of iridescer ; 2. adj iridescent =iridescentia= * sub * iridescentia ???? * en: n iridescence =iridescer= * v * iridescer ???? * pt: v irisar, iriar * en: v to iridesce =iridic= * adj =iridium= * sub * iridium ???? * pt: n Quim. irídio (Ir) * en: n iridium =iridotomia= * sub =iris= * sub n pr =iris= * sub * iris ???? * pt: n íris (1. arco-íris; 2. íris ocular; 3. Bot.; lírio) * en: n iris (1. rainbow; 2. "iris of the eye"; 3. Bot.; also: orris); * diaphragma iris Phot. iris diaphragm * ◊ irisar-irisation; iritis * irisar ???? * pt: v irisar, iriar * en: v to make iridescent, iridize * Iris ???? * pt: npr Relig. Íris * en: npr Relig. Iris; * iris Iris (1. rainbow; 2. "iris of the eye"; 3. Bot.; also: orris); * diaphragma iris Phot. iris diaphragm * ◊ irisar-irisation; iritis =irisar= * v =irisate= * adj =irisation= * sub * irisation ???? * pt: * en: n iridescence, irization =irish coffee= * sub =iritis= * sub * iritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Med. irite * en: n Med. iritis =Irlanda= * sub n pr * Irlanda ???? * pt: npr Irlanda * en: npr Ireland * ◊ irlandese =irlandese= * adj =irlandese= * sub * irlandese¹ ???? * pt: adj irlandês/esa * en: adj Irish * irlandese² ???? * pt: n 1. irlandês/esa; 2 irlandês (língua) * en: n 1. Irish (language); 2. Irishman, Irishwoman =ironia= * sub * ironia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ironia * en: n irony * ◊ ironista; ironic; ironisar =ironic= * adj * ironic ???? * pt: adj irónico/a * en: adj ironical, ironic =ironisar= * v * ironisar ???? * pt: v ironizar * en: v to speak ironically, ironize =ironista= * sub * ironista ???? * pt: n ironista * en: n ironist; ironical person =iroquese= * adj =iroquese= * sub =irradiante= * adj * irradiante ???? * pt: adj irradiante * en: 1. ppr of irradiar ; 2. adj irradiant =irradiar= * v * irradiar ???? * pt: v irradiar * en: v to radiate, irradiate (1. to shine; 2. to give out, shed) * ◊ irradiante; irradiation; irradiator =irradiation= * sub * irradiation ???? * pt: n irradiação * en: n irradiation (1. act of irradiating; 2. state of being irradiated) =irradiator= * sub * irradiator ???? * pt: n irradiador * en: n irradiator =irrationabile= * adj * irrationabile ???? * pt: adj irracionável * en: adj unreasonable (1. not endowed with reason; 2. not conformable to reason) =irrational= * adj * irrational ???? * pt: adj irracional * en: adj irrational (1. not endowed with reason; 2. not conformable to reason, unreasonable; 3. Math.) =irrationalismo= * sub =irrationalista= * adj =irrationalitate= * sub * irrationalitate ???? * pt: n irracionalidade * en: n irrationality (1. state of lacking reason; 2. unreasonableness; 3. Math.) * irrationalmente ???? * pt: adv irracionalmente =irreal= * adj * irreal ???? * pt: adj irreal * en: adj unreal =irrealisabile= * adj * irrealisabile ???? * pt: adj irrealizável * en: adj unrealizable =irrealisabilitate= * sub =irrealisate= * adj =irrealismo= * sub =irrealista= * adj =irrealista= * sub =irrealitate= * sub * irrealitate ???? * pt: n irrealidade * en: n unreality =irrecipibile= * adj =irrecipibilitate= * sub =irreclamabile= * adj * irreclamabile ???? * pt: adj irreclamável * en: adj nonclaimable =irreclamabilitate= * sub =irrecognoscibile= * adj * irrecognoscibile ???? * pt: adj irreconhecível =irrecognoscibilitate= * sub =irreconciliabile= * adj * irreconciliabile ???? * pt: adj irreconciliável * en: adj irreconcilable * irreconciliabilemente ???? * pt: adv irreconciliavelmente =irreconciliabilitate= * sub * irreconciliabilitate ???? * pt: n irreconciliabilidade * en: n irreconcilability =irrecovrabile= * adj =irrecuperabile= * adj * irrecuperabile ???? * pt: adj irrecuperável * en: adj irrecoverable * irrecuperabilemente ???? * pt: adv irrecuperavelmente =irrecuperabilitate= * sub * irrecuperabilitate ???? * pt: n irrecuperabilidade =irrecusabile= * adj * irrecusabile ???? * pt: adj irrecusável * en: adj Law not challengeable, not exceptionable, irrecusable * * irrecusabilemente ???? * pt: adv irrecusávelmente =irrecusabilitate= * sub * irrecusabilitate ???? * pt: n irrecusabilidade =irredenta= * sub * irredenta ???? * pt: n irredenta * en: n irredenta * ◊ irredentismo; irredentista * irredente ???? * pt: adj irredento/a =irredentismo= * sub * irredentismo ???? * pt: n irredentismo * en: n Irredentism; irredentism =irredentista= * adj =irredentista= * sub * irredentista ???? * pt: n irredentista * en: n Irredentist; irredentist * irredento ???? * pt: n irredento =irredimibile= * adj * irredimibile ???? * pt: adj irredimível * en: adj irredeemable (= not redeemable) =irredimibilitate= * sub =irreducibile= * adj * irreducibile ???? * pt: adj irredutível, irreduzível * en: adj irreducible =irreducibilitate= * sub * irreducibilitate ???? * pt: n irredutibilidade * en: n irreducibility =irreductibile= * adj =irreductibilitate= * sub =irreflexion= * sub * irreflexion ???? * pt: n irreflexão * en: n want of reflection, thoughtlessness =irreflexive= * adj =irreflexivitate= * sub =irreformabile= * adj * irreformabile ???? * pt: adj irreformável * en: adj irreformable =irrefragabile= * adj * irrefragabile ???? * pt: adj irrefragável =irrefragabilitate= * sub =irrefrangibile= * adj * irrefrangibile ???? * pt: adj inquebrável, infrangível * en: adj irrefrangible =irrefrangibilitate= * sub * irrefrangibilitate ???? * pt: n infrangibilidade * en: n irrefrangibility =irrefrenabile= * adj * irrefrenabile ???? * pt: adj irrefreável * irrefrenabilemente ???? * pt: adv irrefreavelmente =irrefrenabilitate= * sub =irrefrenate= * adj =irrefutabile= * adj * irrefutabile ???? * pt: adj irrefutável * en: adj irrefutable =irrefutabilitate= * sub * irrefutabilitate ???? * pt: n irrefutabilidade * en: n irrefutability =irrefutate= * adj * irrefutate ???? * pt: adj irrefutado/a * en: adj unrefuted =irregular= * adj * irregular ???? * pt: adj irregular * en: adj irregular =irregularitate= * sub * irregularitate ???? * pt: n irregularidade * en: n irregularity (1. quality of being irregular; 2. that which is irregular) =irreimplaciabile= * adj =irrelevante= * adj =irrelevantia= * sub =irreligion= * sub * irreligion ???? * pt: n irreligião * en: n irreligion =irreligiose= * adj * irreligiose ???? * pt: adj irreligioso/a * en: adj irreligious =irreligiositate= * sub * irreligiositate ???? * pt: n irreligiosidade * en: n irreligiousness =irremediabile= * adj * irremediabile ???? * pt: adj irremediável * en: adj irremediable =irremediabilitate= * sub =irremissibile= * adj * irremissibile ???? * pt: adj irremissível * en: adj irremissible =irremissibilitate= * sub * irremissibilitate ???? * pt: n irremissibilidade * en: n irremissibility =irremovibile= * adj =irremunerabile= * adj * irremunerabile ???? * pt: adj irremunerável * en: adj irremunerable =irremunerate= * adj =irrenunciabile= * adj =irrenunciabilitate= * sub =irreparabile= * adj * irreparabile ???? * pt: adj irreparável * en: adj irreparable =irreparabilitate= * sub * irreparabilitate ???? * pt: n irreparabilidade * en: n irreparability =irrepetibile= * v =irrepetibilitate= * sub =irreprehensibile= * adj * irreprehensibile ???? * pt: adj * irrepreensível * en: adj irreprehensible, irreproachable =irreprehensibilitate= * sub * irreprehensibilitate ???? * pt: n irrepreensibilidade =irrepressibile= * adj * irrepressibile ???? * pt: adj irrepressível * en: adj irrepressible =irreprimibile= * adj * irreprochabile ???? * pt: adj irrepreensível * en: adj irreproachable =irreprochabile {sj}= * adj =irreprochabilitate {sj}= * sub =irreproducibile= * adj =irreproducibilitate= * sub =irresistibile= * adj * irresistibile ???? * pt: adj irresistível * en: adj irresistible =irresistibilitate= * sub * irresistibilitate ???? * pt: n irresistibilidade * en: n * irresistibility =irresolubile= * adj * irresolubile ???? * pt: adj irresolúvel * en: adj irresoluble, irresolvable =irresolubilitate= * sub =irresolute= * adj * irresolute ???? * pt: adj irresoluto/a * en: adj irresolute =irresolution= * sub * irresolution ???? * pt: n irresolução * en: n irresolution, irresoluteness =irrespecto= * sub =irrespectuose= * adj =irrespectuositate= * sub =irrespirabile= * adj * irrespirabile ???? * pt: adj irrespirável * en: adj irrespirable (= not fit for respiration) =irrespirabilitate= * sub =irresponsabile= * adj * irresponsabile ???? * pt: adj irresponsável * en: adj irresponsible =irresponsabilitate= * sub * irresponsabilitate ???? * pt: n irresponsabilidade * en: n irresponsibility =irrestaurabile= * adj =irretractile= * adj =irretractilitate= * sub =irrevelabile= * adj =irrevelabilitate= * sub =irrevelate= * adj =irreverente= * adj * irreverente ???? * pt: adj irreverente * en: adj irreverent =irreverentia= * sub * irreverentia ???? * pt: n irreverência * en: n irreverence =irreversibile= * adj * irreversibile ???? * pt: adj irreversível =irreversibilitate= * sub =irrevocabile= * adj * irrevocabile ???? * pt: adj irrevogável * en: adj irrevocable * irrevocabilemente ???? * pt: adv irrevogavelmente =irrevocabilitate= * sub * irrevocabilitate ???? * pt: n irrevogabilidade * en: n irrevocability =irrider= * v * irrider -rid-/-ris- ???? * pt: v escarnecer * en: v to deride * ◊ irrision; irrisor; irrisori =irrigabile= * adj * irrigabile ???? * pt: adj irrigável * en: adj irrigable =irrigabilitate= * sub =irrigar= * v * irrigar ???? * pt: v irrigar * en: v to irrigate * ◊ irrigabile; irrigation; irrigator; irrigatori =irrigation= * sub * irrigation ???? * pt: n irrigação * en: n irrigation =irrigator= * sub * irrigator ???? * pt: n irrigador * en: n 1. irrigator; * 2. Med. syringe, clyster =irrigatori= * adj * irrigatori ???? * pt: adj irrigatório/a * en: adj irrigative, irrigatory * irris- ???? * en: see irrider =irrision= * sub * irrision ???? * pt: n irrisão * en: n derision =irrisor= * sub * irrisor ???? * pt: n irrisor * en: n derider =irrisori= * adj * irrisori ???? * pt: adj irrisório/a * en: adj derisive, derisory =irritabile= * adj * irritabile ???? * pt: adj irritável * en: adj irritable =irritabilitate= * sub * irritabilitate ???? * pt: n irritabilidade * en: n irritability =irritante= * adj =irritante= * sub * irritante ???? * pt: n irritante * en: n irritant; also: Med. =irritar= * v * irritar ???? * pt: v irritar * en: v to irritate (1. to annoy; 2. Pathol. to make morbidly sensitive; 3. Physiol. to stimulate to vital action) * ◊ irritante; irritabile-irritabilitate; irritation =irritate= * adj =irritation= * sub * irritation ???? * pt: n irritação * en: n irritation (1. annoyance; 2. Pathol.; 3. Physiol.) =irritative= * adj =irritator= * sub =irrite= * adj * irrite (ír-) ???? * pt: adj Lei irrito/a * en: adj Law void, nullified =irrorabile= * adj =irrorar= * v * irrorar ???? * pt: v irrorar * en: v to bedew; also: to sprinkle, spray * ◊ irroration =irroration= * sub * irroration ???? * pt: n irroração * en: n bedewment; also: sprinkling, spraying =irrorator= * sub =irrumper= * v * irrumper /-rupt- ???? * pt: v irromper * en: v to break or burst into, irrupt * ◊ irruption =irrumpibile= * adj =irrumpibilitate= * sub * irrupt- ???? * en: see irrumper =irruption= * sub * irruption ???? * pt: n irrupção * en: n irruption =irruptive= * adj * is] ???? * pt: pron/adj dem isto, aquilo * en: 1. dem pron this, that; * 2. dem adj this, that